callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Confederate States Army
The Confederate States Army were the main fighting force for the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War. They were featured in Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. History Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood In August of 1864 at the Chattahoochee River in Georgia, Colonel Jeremy Barnsby was fighting against Union Forces. Two soldiers, Ray and Thomas McCall, against the odds, helped defend an invading force of soldiers. However, when given orders to go to Jonesboror to reinforce supply lines, they deserted and instead fled to their family plantation, to make sure their family was still safe. After the Civil War in 1865, Jeremy Barnsby refused to give up arms, and led a renegade army of soldiers across Kansas, Oklahoma, and Texas. Known Members * Jeremy Barnsby- Died 1866. Was a Colonel under Robert E. Lee. Became the leader of a renegade gang in 1866. Was killed during a gunfight with the McCall brothers. * Ray McCall- 1827-1884. Was a seargent under Jeremy Barnsby. Later became an infamous gunfighter. Was killed by outlaw Juan Mendoza in 1884. * Thomas McCall- 1831-1884. Was a lieutenant under Jeremy Barnsby. Became a gunfighter alongside his brother Ray. In 1884, he and his wife Marisa were murdered by Tom Manson, Ty Stewart, and the McClyde brothers. * O'Donnell- Died 1866. Was a sergeant under Jeremy Barnsby. Later became his right hand man. Was killed in a duel against one of the McCall brothers. * Fox- Was a lieutenant under Jeremy Barnsby. Ultimate fate unknown. * O'Brian Brothers. Twin brothers serving under Jeremy Barnsby. One of the brothers was killed by a Union sharpshooter. The other twin was shot dead by Union forces. * Smith- Served under Jeremy Barnsby. Ultimate fate unknown. * Donovan- Served under Jeremy Barnsby. Ultimate fate unknown. * Tom Manson- Died 1884. Lost his family in the war. Later became a hired gun working for Juan Mendoza. Was killed in a shootout with Ray McCall. * Jesse James- 1847-1882. Served under Quantrill's Raiders. Became a famous outlaw in the James-Younger gang. In 1882, sometime before his death, he was wounded in a duel with bounty hunter Silas Greaves causing him to retire. Was assassinated by Robert Ford in 1882. * Frank James- 1843-1915. Served under Quantrill's Raiders. In 1904, Frank got into a gunfight with bounty hunter Silas Greaves while he was tracking down Jim Reed. Frank survived, and retired from the outlaw life. * "Crazy" Frank- Veteran of the Civil War. Became mentally unstable during the war. Owned a sawed-off shotgun he named "Lucy". * McCalls' Father- Died 1862. The father of the McCall brothers. Died in the Battle of Antietam. * The Innocents- Several members of the Innocents were mentioned by Silas Greaves as being Confederate veterans. Weapons Pistols * Ranger * Classic Gun Rifles * Classic Rifle * Springfield 1861 Shotguns * Shotgun Heavy Weapons * Gatling Gun * Cannon Explosives * Dynamite Trivia * The Confederate Army is playable in Multiplayer as the Veteran class. * The Confederate Army is seen in their grey uniform with grey kepis and brown shoes. Higher ranking officers are seen with wide-brimmed hats. Some other soldiers can be seen wearing nothing but their trousers and a white shirt. Category:Factions Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood factions Category:Allies